Someday
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Just good ole summer fun involving the DMC gang.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by Sugar Ray. They remind me of summer anytime I hear them, not to mention fond memories of summer vacation and swimming. Boy, I feel old now. Lol

**Disclaimer-** Ivory Tears doesn't own Devil May Cry nor does she profit from this work of fiction. Same goes for "Trogdor" by Strong Bad.

Characters are OOC, but it's all in good fun. Enjoy! :)

/

.

.

.

_I just want to fly_

_Put your arms around me baby_

_Put your arms around me baby_

—"_Fly"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Just close your eyes and I'll take you there_

_This place is warm without a care _

_We'll take a swim in the deep blue sea_

_I go to leave and you reach for me_

—"_Someday"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Quit pushing!"

"But you're in my space!"

"If you guys don't shut up, I will turn this car around!"

The squabbling in the back seat cut short as Lady glared at Dante and Nero through the rear view mirror.

Dante kicked the passenger's seat where a chuckling Vergil was seated.

"Dante," Trish warningly called out from the last row of seats before reaching up and smacking him in the shoulder.

"What?" he squawked, rubbing the smarting skin, "he was laughing at us."

"So was I," a soft accented voice teased from the third row seating.

"Yeah, but you're different, Lucia," Dante gave her a saucy wink.

Dante scowled as Nero kicked his leg.

"Quit being a perv," Nero glared.

Dante grinned, "Why, Nero, are you jealous?"

Pink dusted Nero's cheeks as his glare hardened, "Shut your mouth, old man."

Trish and Lucia giggled as Lady announced, "We're here!"

"Finally," Vergil breathed out, opening the passenger door and slipping out.

Everyone piled out of the vehicle and made their way to the back hatch. Dante pulled it open and quickly pulled out the coolers holding the food and drinks.

"Hands are full, so I guess I'll just go find us a spot on the beach," he smiled sweetly to Nero, "guess that means you'll be helping the ladies with their stuff, kid."

"Don't worry, Dante, I'll grab your man purse since you're too busy," Nero smirked as Dante stomped off grumbling under his breath.

"I swear sometimes it's like dragging along a pair of kids," Lady huffed in amusement.

"I like their banter; it's refreshing," Lucia smiled at Nero who ducked his head in embarrassment.

Trish and Lady shared a devious smile.

"Lady, if you would grab the umbrella, I think we can get most of this," Trish winked over to the raven haired woman.

"No problem," she gave a pointed look to Vergil.

He raised a silver eyebrow in confusion. Lady looked to Lucia and Nero then back to him. Vergil only furrowed his eyebrows before Lady sighed aloud.

"Vergil, why don't you be a gentleman and grab that extra umbrella," she spoke through gritted teeth.

He shrugged, all nonchalance rolling from his broad shoulders, "I do not understand why you could not have just spoken that aloud before your strange–"

"We're off," Trish sing-songed, as the two devil huntresses walked in the direction Dante headed , pulling a confused Vergil in tow.

Lucia gave them a bemused smile while Nero cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I can get the rest of this. It's only towels and such," Nero spoke earning Lucia's attention.

He blushed as she gave him a broad smile, "That is quite alright. I would like to help."

Between the two, they carried the rest of the beach supplies over to the others. They stopped at the edge of the beach, peering out into the throng of people trying to find their group.

"I believe that is them over there," Lucia pointed to the left.

"How can you tell?" Nero shaded his eyes and Lucia laughed.

"I can see Dante jumping up and down while waving his arms in the air."

Nero shook his head as they traversed the hot sand to get to the..

"Perfect beach spot!" Dante crowed, an ear splitting grin decorating his face.

Nero took the towels and blankets from Lucia and dumped them onto of the coolers.

"Where are the others?" frowned Lucia.

"Teaching Verg how to play volleyball," Dante rolled his eyes, "like he'll be any good."

Dante face planted into the sand as said volleyball sailed out of Vergil's hands and pelted him in the back of the head. Everyone except Dante burst out into loud guffaws of laughter as well as random bystanders who had seen what happened.

Dante stood up and shook the granules out of his silver hair. He spun around and pointed at Vergil.

"I demand a duel!" he made a dramatic pose by puffing out his chest and tilting his head up into the air.

"I accept," Vergil smirked.

"Verg and I are team captains and I get to go first," Dante gave Vergil a smug look, "I pick Nero."

Vergil's smirk widened, "I pick Lady."

"What a surprise there," snickered Dante, "okay, I pick Trish."

"Lucia, you're on our team," Lady gave her a high five, "we're so going to kick your ass, Dante."

"Not with my secret weapon you're not," he chuckled evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Nero's devil bringer isn't exactly a secret," Vergil taunted.

Lady and Lucia laughed at Dante's crestfallen face.

"Whatever," he grabbed the ball, "we'll serve, unless you want to."

"By all means, go ahead," Vergil gestured for him to continue.

The two teams battled it out until Trish called it a draw and told everyone to take five.

"But we almost had another point," Dante howled, dropping down onto his knees, "nooo!"

"Is he always this melodramatic over games?" questioned Lucia as she handed out bottled water to everyone.

"Over games?" Vergil scoffed, "try life."

"I heard that," Dante pouted as he flopped down onto the blanket spread underneath the umbrella.

"Who's up for a swim?" Lady tossed her bottle down onto the blanket next to Dante.

She kicked off her shoes before slipping her shirt and shoes off, sitting them next to her water bottle.

"Sure," Lucia grinned, following Lady's example and stripping down to her bathing suit.

"Are you coming, Nero?" Lucia turned her green eyes onto the young devil hunter.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered before pulling off his shirt, already wearing his swim trunks, "catch you guys later."

Lucia and Lady each grabbed one of Nero's hands as they ran down to the water.

"He's so out of his depth," Dante laughed.

"I think it's cute," Trish nudged his shoulder as she took a seat beside him.

"Since I have been properly informed by Lady as to her strange gestures earlier, I now understand that Nero is interested in Lucia," intoned Vergil as he opened a lounge chair and draped himself in it.

Trish stifled a laugh, "Yeah, she was trying to hint at leaving them alone for a few minutes."

"I know this now," Vergil sighed, "human courtship is odd."

"Then what is it you and Lady do, eh?" Dante grinned at Vergil's impassive face.

"I do not use such trite methods as humans," he spoke haughtily.

"Uh-huh," Trish giggled, "don't you and Lady go on dates?"

Vergil pulled out a pair of shades and put them on, "I am finished with this conversation."

Dante and Trish laughed together. After the mirth had died off, Trish pulled Dante to his feet.

"Let's go build a sand castle."

"You know I'm horrible at those," Dante warned.

"I know," she smiled.

"Alright, just don't come crying to me when it falls apart."

They made their way closer to the water in order to get the 'better sand', as Trish had dubbed it. After a few minutes a shadow drifted over their makeshift moat.

"You would be horrible engineers," Vergil sighed as he sat next to them, "you need it to be wider, especially if you want a drawbridge."

Trish grinned, "Okay, O Wise One."

"I do not understand why that must be said with sarcasm. It is quite true," he replied.

Dante only rolled his eyes.

"Neat castle, you guys," Lucia dropped down in the sand next to Trish.

"How was your swim?"

Lucia looked at Dante, "Pretty good. We cut it short because of the jellyfish."

"I hate those things," Lady added as she kneeled in the sand next to Vergil.

"They're really not all that bad, kinda cool looking," Nero spoke up as he took a seat next to Lucia and Dante.

"You're only saying that cause you've never been stung by one," Lady shivered, "it is not fun."

Vergil snorted softly.

"Hey," she pushed his shoulder, leaving a damp hand print on his shirt, "I'm the only one who could be seriously injured, so can it."

"I'm going to totally destroy this when we're done," Dante spoke gleefully.

Trish frowned, "I don't think so."

He pouted, "But it'll just get washed out with the tide."

"Yeah, well that's just what's going to happen then."

"Fine," Dante's shoulders slumped, "I am going to go swimming."

"Have at it," Trish waved him off.

"I'll go with you," Lady stood back up, "you better have my back when it comes to jellyfish."

Dante saluted, "Aye, aye, captain."

"I think I shall join you two," Vergil stood and removed his shirt, "Dante is inept at detecting danger until it hits him in the face."

"Or the back of the head," Nero grinned.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" Dante sighed.

"Because you're just too easy to pick on," Lady ruffled his hair, "last in the water is a rotten egg."

The twins and Lady took off running to the water.

"And she says me and Dante act like kids," Nero shook his head.

"Eh, it's not often we get a nice vacation," Trish smiled as she packed some more sand, "and they had to grow up so fast, so it's understandable that they all act childish every now and then."

The three friends fell into a companionable silence as they worked to finish the sand castle.

"Done!" chimed Trish, standing to her full height.

"It looks pretty good," Lucia stood as well, dusting the sand off of her legs.

"Yeah, not too shabby," nodded Nero.

Trish went to place a seashell on the top when a loud noise drew her attention away.

"TROGDOR!" Dante yelled as he stormed the beach and demolished the lovely sand castle that had been built.

"DANTE!" Trish screeched, "I am going to KILL YOU!"

"Burninating all the peoples and their thatched-roof cottages!" he called out.

Dante laughed as he ran back to the ocean with Trish hot on his heels.

"He is so going to get it," Nero laughed along with Lucia.

Lady and Vergil joined the pair on the beach as they all turned to watch Trish pushing Dante under the water.

"Think she'll actually drown him?" Lady turned to Vergil.

"I am keeping my fingers crossed."

"Vergil!" Lady admonished even though a grin spread across her face.

He shrugged feeling a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

"They have already made up," Lucia smiled as Dante came up and tackled Trish into the water.

They then began a splash war with each other.

"Looks like Dante's being underhanded," Lady's eyes narrowed, "I'm off to join Trish."

She linked her fingers with Vergil and tugged him along. Eventually, all the devil hunters made their way into the water and joined in the splashing. It boiled down to guys versus girls before the sun began to set, calling an end to their antics.

The six trudged their way up the nearly empty beach and collected their belongings. After placing everything in the back of the vehicle, Lady tossed the keys to Dante.

"Get us home in one piece," she raised an eyebrow, "okay?"

"I got this in the bag," he winked.

Dante took over being driver as Trish called shotgun. Lady called dibs on the third row seating with Vergil sitting next to her, leaving Nero and Lucia to split the middle back seat. After pulling out of the parking lot and cruising down the highway, Lady fell asleep with her head on Vergil's shoulder. Dante gave him a smug grin in the rear view mirror. Vergil rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore him.

Lucia was next; Nero ended up pulling her close to him so she could rest more comfortably against him and not the arm rest. Trish gave him a wink as she giggled at the blush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

Dante spun the radio dial until he found a song that suited the day's events. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he sang along on the drive home.

/

**Please review! :)**


End file.
